The Gentleman
by sakukulur
Summary: Naruto's apartment is haunted. AU. Sasunaru.


**The Gentleman**

It's strange how one can be so certain when you do something and here the opposite occurs. Naruto Uzumaki was _positive_ he left his keys on the deep red color wooded table that stayed in his apartment building. No matter how hard he tried to remember or look for his missing keys is was still missed. He checked every place he knew he had misplaced a few things or left unattended and had gone. Determined and yet flustered, he stomped through his apartment cursing terribly while throwing his little furniture aside.

After a few hours of searching he called his boss in. Asking him for leave due to his mishap, excused he was. Relieved his searched again. Finding no such keys took break.

Sitting on his small comforter he sighed. Many things have disappeared lately. Like his toothbrush the other week went gone. And his lovely dark blue coat which he had loved dearly. He refused to think some other had taken them. For who would still such simple belongings? His apartment has such friendly people and was beautifully build. No thief would dare take there. Including the building has well security. With all he knew he fell in love with the place. His four room apartment enough space with for his comfort.

Baffled he took nap. Ignoring the strange and sudden sounds coming from the other room, his workroom. Nothing out of the ordinary though. In which he knew his neighbor's children room were close to there. Not bothered he remained still.

Ever so suddenly he felt something. Something completely and utterly new. On his bare shoulder he felt cold. Then shocked, the coolness made as if it soothed tenderly into his skin. A little breeze brushed through his hair then to his neck. Startled he drew up and looked about. Finding no intruder he went and left his small nest, for a while that is. Till he sorted his what he had just experienced.

Meeting a friend he ate at a café. Ordering a chai he sighed. "I wonder," said his close friend, who took this opportunity of speaking, "why you ask of me to come meet you. When I have work? And what of your missing keys?"

Calmly he explained his little experience with detail yet briefly. Stubborn his friend convinced him it was only but the air conditioning in the building. And to go back have a warm meal to look again of his keys. Also to think nothing of a an odd matter. Not convinced Naruto went back to his humble home.

There he founded a beautifully dark handmade pendant sitting so innocently on his comforter. To him it was ever so random. Placing the beautiful pendant at the window seal he left the room to attend the kitchen. Puzzled he persuade himself of a meal.

Tired he sat himself in front of the TV.

An hour of watching tv he heard a ring at the door.

"Oh thoughtless, thoughtless me!" He cried. For forgetting a visit from his other friend from Suna. No one ever really seen his apartment, only his foster father. But other than him no one came. It's such a rare event for Gaara to visit him. Including this was a first his friend to come to his living courtiers. Opening the door he happily invited the red headed man.

"Please do come in! Don't mind the mess. I was merely looking for a missed key. To think I've forgotten your visit! Dear me!" Gaara did not speak.

Worried Naruto offered his coach. Declining Gaara frowned. Busying himself with the task of tea Naruto fumbled with the tray. "Would you prefer blocks or loose?" He asked.

"You have a spirit living with you." Gaara replied instead.

Not catching Naruto frowned so lightly. "Pardon?"

"You have a spirit with you. A very possessive one at that." He said again.

"A spirit? You mean my enthusiasm? Or how terribly the room is disorganized?" He questioned not understanding.

"I mean, in put, a dead person's soul is living in your apartment. Along with you. In which doesn't like sharing you. I have to say it's quite different from the one's I've encountered." He was seriously forward with this particular info, Naruto hardly had the time to react when a crash was heard from the workroom.

"What in heaven's name? Whose making a mess in my workroom!?" Cried Naruto as he ran toward the nosy room. Finding papers scattered he screeched. "My portfolio!"

"Seems to me it doesn't like my stay here." Gaara blankly put. "I find this very amusing." Turning to the now stressed blonde he said. "The spirit is love with a live person. How shameful." Then he left.

Alone Naruto impatiently settle his papers away and tidy up his apartment. Anger at Gaara for leaving like that. Not a word said other than nonsense.

"I'm so rushed, I feel faint!" He laid down. Tired he slept.

The next day he found himself fully awake to a visit at his door. Forgetting his missing keys, Gaara's odd talk and the mysterious pendent. Greeting his visit he saw who he had not yet to meet. A man, taller than him by several inches, dark hair, pale skin, and so ever handsome. It reminded him of a rich business worker. Finding himself utterly surprised he smiled warmly and invited the unknown person.

"Would you care for some tea?" He asked. Hardly moving away from the man he trembled. "Maybe some cake as well? Then we'll see what I can do for you?"

Silence was all he received. Bothered he attended himself with work of tea and cake. Coming toward the handsome man he placed out his finest cups and cake. Satisfied he sat himself in front of the visitor. "Pray, what task you must be on?"

Quiet the man stared at him. Not touching at all of his cake nor tea. Feeling the man is rude he asked another question. "What is your name, dear sir?"

Staring at him blankly he finally answered in a huskily yet cold voice. "Sasuke." Making Naruto shiver.

Eye's widening with surprised Naruto smiled and nodded. "My, dear sir, name is Naruto Uzumaki. At your service." Gesturing his hand out he gently hinted to the cake and tea. Taking it in the man, Sasuke, ate.

Quite taken in with the man's strange beauty he couldn't help himself as he stared at the man's dark eyes. Which were so cold and black. After the cake and tea the man spoke again. "I hope I haven't interrupted your morning, my presence must have startled you greatly."

Telling the man, he was quite alright with the sudden visit Naruto felt his heart warm. Looking at the man, who in return looked back, flushed greatly. "To say I hardly ever receive any visitors I'm quite fine with your presence." Sasuke smiled a little at that.

"You are very kind to let a stranger into your comforting home. I'm quite flattered at your earnestly of letting me in."

"Not at all! I'm very pleased to have let you in. Dear sir." Naruto blushed. Not finding why, he fidgeted with his clothes. "I wonder have you live here once, at Uchiha Gardens?"

"For a while, Yes, that is to say, I have been busy for I'm hardly seen here at all." Sasuke looked down at Naruto's clothes. "Your clothes seem very relaxing."

"Yes, they are."

The morning continued with a pleasant conversation.

………………………………...

Coming to reality, Naruto came to work. Late he came. His boss wasn't at all angery just concerned.

His morning was so pleasant he wanted Sasuke to visit again. Not fully knowing who he is but such a gentleman at that. Naruto admitted he liked Sasuke. Something about him brought him peace. Unlike the his other friends, Gaara for example, leaving the other day. How rude.

But Sasuke. He admired his dark gloom beauty.

Hoping Sasuke would return Naruto happily did work.

………………………………...

At his apartment, he did have another visitor but it wasn't who he wanted.

"Gaara! I have longed to talk to you about you rude behavior yesterday!" Naruto ranted. Ignoring, Gaara looked about his apartment.

"Your place smells and feels different. As if it's marked." Gaara said seriously.

"I freshened it up. For what a mess has it went through. My keys are still missed as well!"

"Did anything odd happen while I was away?"

"Odd? You say? A man who left without a word yesterday? I would say that's odd!" Cried the blonde. Gaara glared at Naruto coldly. Stopping the blonde knew to stop. "I mean anything odd about your apartment, like visitors or noises. And as of my leave yesterday I apologize, my only excuse for the abruptness was your safety." Gaara said more gentle this time.

Staring at his friend Naruto answered. "Oh, no noises, but I had the loveliest visit this morning! A man who goes by the name, Sasuke, came to visit me!"

"What?"

"Sasuke, I say! Very agreeable indeed!"

"You know who that is?!"

"Yes, he's a very talented writer of the Uchiha Co." Naruto brightly pointed out.

"And he's dead!" Gaara shouted rudely.

"What? Nonsense!" Naruto huffed. "I've seen him this morning, in flesh and blood? Drinking tea and eating cake! "

"How'd you know? Did he charmed you?" Gaara angrily pulled Naruto's arms. "I bet, that's why your place is all marked."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto slapped Gaara's hands away.

Sighing Gaara ran his hands through his hair. "Naruto, will you promise me not to scream or throw a fit, or jump off this building or ignore me or do something drastic or eat too much cake or-"

"Alright already! Tell me!" Naruto stomped his feet childishly, cause really he had a rough time understanding his friend.

Gaara stared at Naruto for a second before he said. "Naruto, your place is…haunted. By Uchiha Sasuke."

"And he's after you."

...

Note: I decided to make this a chapter story. I have several stories to write now. School is also coming up so don't expect me to update much. Maybe when I have breaks, I shall write.


End file.
